In general, this invention relates to devices for holding the end portions of cylindrical tubes and rods as well as portable stands capable of supporting such devices. More particularly, this invention relates to lightweight fishing rod holders with one or more of the following: an auto-hold-and-release mechanism, cable rod supports, a horizontal tilt-adjust mechanism, and a swivel strike indicator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,793 issued to Shackel on 16 Mar. 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,635 issued to Williams on 30 Oct. 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,109 issued to DeJulio on 24 Sep. 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,222 issued to Hughes on 23 Jun. 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,642 issued to Hoagland on 21 Apr. 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,231 issued to Bayto on 15 May 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,874 issued to Hahn on 1 Mar. 1960; and U.S. Pat. No. 567,084 issued to Eicher on 1 Sep. 1896 each disclose fishing rod support devices having fore and aft braces for rod handles. These devices are complex, unstable, or awkward to use. Shackel, Williams, Hoagland, Bayto, Hahn, and Eicher each disclose various attitude adjustment mechanisms. The TITE-LOK.RTM. series 610 and 630 Rod Holders are upwardly open U-frames having an open-V at one end and a loop formed with the other end. Since the mounting brackets of the TITE-LOK.RTM. Rod Holders cannot swivel, fishing rods held by these Rod Holders pull out of the open-V when either (a) a quick lateral or downward force is applied to the fishing line, such as that exerted by a strike, or (b) a more sustained lateral force is applied to the fishing rod held by the TITE-LOK.RTM. Rod Holder.
None of the known rod holders are designed with a hold-and-release mechanism which allows an individual to, with a single hand, position a fishing rod therein and later release it. None of the known rod holders have a swivel strike indicator to minimize the risk of losing a fishing rod held thereby when a fish strikes a line, or when other quick lateral forces are applied to the fishing rod. No known self-supporting stands have the stability that the instant invention displays, and none are as compact and as easy to transport.